<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>positioning by INMH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188281">positioning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH'>INMH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trope-bingo fanfiction fills 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Strong Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as the right things are in the right places, Gavin can work with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trope-bingo fanfiction fills 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>positioning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So.”<br/><br/>“So.”<br/><br/>Gavin runs a hand down over his mouth, a movement suggesting nervous, barely-contained energy.<br/><br/>“Yes?”<br/><br/>“You’re basically the same as a human man where sex is concerned, right? The right spots in the right places?”<br/><br/>RK900 cocks his head, and then nods. “Yes, I am effectively the same as a human where sexual organs and matters are concerned. My parts function in roughly the same way, and are in roughly the same places. Obviously it’s not a one-for-one-”<br/><br/>He barely has time to register that Gavin’s getting closer before their lips are being crushed together.<br/><br/>First, Gavin bends RK900 over the kitchen table, yanks down his jeans, and fucks him. It’s uncomfortable for a few moments, but not nearly enough for RK900 to suggest that he stop; eventually it feels very good, the roughness making it even better than it might have been if Gavin had chosen to be gentle. His fingers clutch at RK900’s waist, hold him still while he thrusts.<br/><br/>Suddenly Gavin pulls out, kisses RK900 hard again, and then pushes him towards the couch.<br/><br/>Second, Gavin rides him. Now it’s RK900 that has to hold on, gripping Gavin’s hips as he rises and falls on RK900’s cock. Periodically Gavin stops and kisses him with all the vigor and aggression of the previous occasions; sometimes he bites at RK900’s neck and digs his fingers into his hair, pulling at it just hard enough to be painful. But RK900 does not push his hands away, does not try to stop him- he likes it.<br/><br/>Suddenly Gavin pulls off, grabs RK900 by the front of his shirt, and drags him to the bedroom.<br/><br/>Third, Gavin pulls RK900 on top of him, and it takes RK900 a second to figure out that Gavin wants <em>him</em> to do the fucking now. “Have you run out of energy?” He whispers, gingerly sinking into Gavin. RK900 is new to sex, entirely new to it, and lacks the confidence to touch and kiss and fuck the way Gavin does. He can’t be certain that he won’t thrust too hard and cause the sort of pain that won’t be alright, won’t be part of the experience. He doesn’t want to-<br/><br/>Gavin slaps RK900’s ass. “Jesus fucking Christ, I can take more than that. Put your back into it.”<br/><br/>RK900 speeds up, grunting with the effort and bracing his hands on either side of Gavin’s chest. Gavin grips his shoulders, his neck, the back of his head, groaning and arching up to meet RK900’s movements. “Hard enough?” RK900 inquires.<br/><br/>Gavin nods, evidently so pleased that he doesn’t even have a snippy or sarcastic comeback for him. He just tips his head back, thrashes a little as RK900 really gets into the rhythm of it and picks up speed. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, <em>fuck</em>,” Gavin grunts, legs shaking and body tightening. “<em>Fuck!</em>”<br/><br/>He shudders violently, so much so that RK900 stops moving and waits.<br/><br/>It doesn’t take long. Eventually Gavin lies still, shivering, sweat-soaked and limp. “Fuck,” he whispers, eyes rolling shut.<br/><br/>RK900 still does not move, even though his erection has become uncomfortable and insistent on being relieved. “Are you okay?”<br/><br/>“Fun- fuck, fine,” Gavin slurs, pushing himself onto his elbows. “Pull out.”<br/><br/>RK900 does.<br/><br/>“Lie back.”<br/><br/>RK900 does.<br/><br/>Finally, Gavin takes him into his mouth. RK900 isn’t sure which he ultimately prefers (Gavin’s mouth, or his ass), mostly because he comes so quickly that he doesn’t have a chance to get the full experience of having someone’s mouth on his cock. RK900 digs his fingers into the bed-sheets, racked with tremors of pleasure for a moment, and then finally lies still. Orgasm has a way of sending an android’s body into freefall, and it’s one of the few times he feels something like being tired.<br/><br/>Gavin pulls off, frowning. “Did you come?”<br/><br/>RK900 cocks his head. “Yes, why?”<br/><br/>“Uh… Nothing… Happened?” For a man who’d behaved in so many filthy ways tonight, Gavin seems hesitant to come right out and say what he means.<br/><br/>But RK900 gets the gist. “Androids don’t have semen.” He shrugs. “We don’t make our own reproductive material, and there’s no point to inserting it.”<br/><br/>“Well, that depends on what you’re into,” Gavin mumbles, crawling to lie beside RK900. “But I’m not, so that’s fine.”<br/><br/>RK900 doesn’t get the gist this time, so he simply ignores it.<br/><br/>“Did you enjoy yourself?” He asks.<br/><br/>Gavin snorts. “Did me sucking your dick not convey that effectively enough?”<br/><br/>RK900 flushes slightly. “I suppose so.”<br/><br/>“‘<em>I suppose so</em>’,” Gavin mimics, rolling his eyes. “And what about me? Five stars, WALL-E?”<br/><br/>“You were very energetic,” RK900 says, and it feels like a humorous understatement. “I enjoyed myself.”<br/><br/>“That’s good.” Gavin rolls onto his side and sighs. “Give me a few minutes, and I’ll finish what I started on the kitchen table. You’ll be limping into work tomorrow, and you’ll have to look at me all day and remember what I did to your ass tonight. How’s that sound?”<br/><br/>“Good. It sounds good.”<br/><br/>And RK900 means it.<br/> <br/>-End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>